


Dancing In The Kitchen

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, No Wincest, Pierced Reader, Reader Dancing In the Bunker, Reader Insert, Sexy Time With Dean Winchester, Supernatural imagine, sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter on trying to find something to listen to while you picked up after lunch. After a while you got lost in thought of the hunt the night before. When you start twerking and both boys find you. One surprises you with his words. One surprises you with his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine Dean getting jealous when he thinks your in love with Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142814) by Zoe. 



Leaning against the counter and fiddling with the radio to find a song you like. You found the song Anaconda by Nicki Manaj was on, normally you don’t like this music but you really needed to get out of your head from the hunt the night before so you kept it on. Before you knew it you were twerking to the song. Bending your knees and shaking your ass while you filled up the dishwasher, you didn’t even notice that Dean was standing in the door way, Dean staring at you didn’t notice Sammy standing at the other door.  
You turn around to grab a plate off the table and saw Sam first. “How long he had been standing there?” You asked. He just smiled. Turning around again you notice Dean standing in the other doorway. You feel your cheeks becoming flushed with blush. You head over to the fridge to grab a beer to calm your nerves, knowing there was no way you would ever live this down.  
Sam knowing that Dean and you felt the same way about each other but neither wanted to say anything he decided he was going to do something about it to help you too. He pins you against the fridge and kisses you. It lasted about three seconds before you pushed him away. Trying not to act too disgusted, cause you did like him just not like that, you walked over to the sink and started running the water to whip off your mouth off of his kiss, not even wanting to look at Dean’s face to see his reaction. As your back was turned to them Sam puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder saying, “Now you know she doesn’t like me, I’ve been trying to tell you she likes you. You like her. Now do something about it!!” You didn’t hear their words. Dean walked over to stand next to you leaning his back against the counter and put his leg up.  
“Soooooo….. you don’t like Sam?” Dean finally spoke.  
“Uhm….no not like….no I don’t….not like that.” You said as you opened your beer.  
“Good. Cause…uhm…well, Sam says you like me and well I like you too. If he’s right and you do like me. If you don’t, pretend I said nothing.” He said, his voice all shaky and shy, you’d never heard him talk in that quiet and innocent of a voice before.  
“I do like you, but I have to ask you. Last night when you said you didn’t care what that vamp did to me, did you mean it?” You asked, desperately hoping it would take his mind off of seeing you dance the way you just had been.  
“I knew you could take care of yourself.” He said as he moved closer to you and placed his hand on your cheek and giving your lips a little peck. “I was trying to distract him enough so you could get the drop on him.” He continued.  
Staring into his eyes you felt like you were falling in love with him all over again. You didn’t want to speak but the words feel out of your mouth anyways. “Why like me? You could get a way hotter and less complicated girl at the bar without even trying.”  
Dean stared at you for a second, studying you and answering. “It’s your hair, the way you always have a few strands in your face no matter how perfect you try and make it. It’s your eyes and how their more green than anything I’ve ever seen in nature. It’s your smile and how you always know what to say to make me smile even when I’m at my darkest; you’re always there to pull me out….” You placed your hand on his neck right below his ear cutting him off and pulled him in close for another kiss. “….and it’s that, you just know what to do at the right time. I need good in my life like you, Y/N.” He finished before answering your kiss by grabbing you by your butt and sitting you on the table, moving a few things out of the way that feel to the floor. “I’ve always wanted to clear a table like this.” He said laughing.  
You wrapped your legs around his hips and placed one of your hands on his hips, rubbing in just the right spot on his hip with your thumb. You knew exactly what you were doing. Your other hand was in Dean’s hair pulling it gently as you bit his lip. His hands now on your hips rubbing them, you jumped a little from the tickle but you liked Dean touching you so you let him. Your hand now rising up his shirt to take it off. Sam had to ruin it by trying to grab a water from the fridge. You had forgotten there was any more people on this planet but you and Dean.  
Before either one of you could logic yourselves out of the situation you were in. He picked you up again by your hips this time and placed you on the floor. “Let’s go to my room.” He whispers in your ear.


	2. I'm Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little dirty. Little sweet. Sexy name calling with a little dirty talk. Piercings.

You follow Dean to his room. He held your hand all the way there. Only letting go when you get to his door, remembering he doesn’t have a television in there and not ready to just jump into his bed you say “Can we go to my room instead? Let’s watch a movie.” He grabs your hand again and rubs the back of it as he says “Sure.” while trying not to look or sound too sad at you turning him down.  
You get to your room as you close the door behind you locking it so your know Sam won’t get in. You walk over to your television turning it on as you look back to him sitting on your bed inching his way back as he grabbed your pillow to lean up against so he was laying but still siting. You looked at your movies and grab Boondock Saints, smiling a little to yourself at the equality between the two brothers you were living with and the two brothers you were about to watch on television. You put in the movie and pressed play turning off the light to your room and finding your way to your bed to lay down next to Dean on your pillows.  
“I love this movie.” Dean says as he realized what you put in.  
“I know, you said before it was one of your favorites.” You answered.  
Dean looked down at you laying on his chest and smiled. “I only said that once like 2 years ago. And you remembered?” He was amused you remembering some random thought he had so long ago, he didn’t think anyone ever paid that much attention to what he said.  
“I remember everything, Dean.“ You said half coyly half seductively, as you looked up at him your hand finding its way to his abs and rubbing them a little as you laid your head back down on his chest to listen to his heartbeat fasten at your touch.  
You laid there together for a while just talking about anything and everything that came to your minds, be it what was happening in the movie or secrets you vowed to never tell anyone. You felt yourself fall more in love with him, he felt the same way.  
You could tell he was getting antsy in wanting to touch you and feel your skin against his. You laid there for a second longer trying to figure out when the last time you showered and shaved and what kind of underwear you had on. You finally remembered letting out a small sigh of relief when you realized you had showered and shaved earlier that day and although your underwear wasn’t the sexiest you had, you weren’t expecting anything to happen today after all so why would you have thought to put on some cute ones. The underwear you had on was Batman, with a yellow belt across the front like Batman’s tool belt, they were full undies you weren’t sure if Dean would laugh and call them granny panties but you thought he would be too detracted by them being Batman that he wouldn’t care.  
You lifted your head up and started kissing his neck. He let out a little moan as his body moved in shock at the feel of your lips against his neck. He took it as an invitation to be able to do to you all the things he had been dreaming of doing since he first saw you. His hands found their way to the bottom of your shirt lifting it up over your head, making you have to stop kissing his neck as he did it. You moved your leg up over him as slowly as you could so that both legs lay on either side of him making him grab your hips and turn his head to pull yours away from his neck to start kissing you. The kiss was so passionate and sensual.  
He sat up so you could pull his shirt off, at the same time he reached around your back and unhooked your bra. Smiling in a huge surprise as he looked at your breasts and saw that your nipples were pierced, you had kept this little secret from the boys knowing how immature they were sometimes about these things. You could feel his little friend in his pants grow bigger as he saw the green rhinestones sticking out of either side of your nipples. He swallowed his breath as his hands found its way to them. You threw your head back in pleasure as his hands play with your boobs and your nipple rings, slowly rocking your hips on his. By this time he was done with shenanigans and wanted to get down to business. He grabbed your hips as he threw you back onto your bed. He grabbed for your pants to unbutton them as you did the same to him. The surprises aren’t over for him yet, you study his face as he starts to pull down your pants with a huge smile on his face. He threw your pants on the floor next to your bed with the rest of your clothes.  
“Batman, Huh?” He asked trying to find his voice again.  
“Just like you sweety, would you like to enter the batcave?” You replied seductively watching his face as he moaned biting his lip to try and stop another from coming out.  
He shifted to pull his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, while his hand found it’s way back to the wetness growing in between your legs. His fingers played for a second over your fabric until another surprise came for him, you had your hood pierced, as he felt it another moan escaped from his mouth.  
“Are there any other piercing you were hiding from me?”  
“Just my tongue ring, but I figured you already knew that one. I wanted to surprise you.”  
“Oh well ya did.” He said, barely able to contain himself.  
“I asked you a question Batman, would you like to enter the batcave?” You asked again even more seductively and commanding than the first time.  
He followed your command with a smile on his face. He had never been talked to like this. Never had a woman call her special place a batcave. Never been with a woman who openly called him Batman before. Never been with a woman who had piercings in her special places, even with all the women he’s been with never once has any of them done this.  
You could tell he was trying to be smug and distant still, not wanting to drool over you for fear that it would make him look to weak. You saw this and let it happen. You knew after you were done with him today he would be falling for you harder than anyone he ever thought he could fall for anyone.  
He pulled off your panties and threw them beside the bed and grabbed your hips thrusting himself into you. You moaned loudly at the sudden feeling of being full. He smiled at what he had done while moving in and out of you slowly, your body moving in motion with yours.  
He couldn’t figure out which of your piercings he wanted to play with. Finally landing on playing with your nipples for the time being. As he put your right nipple into his mouth while pressing harder and faster into you. “Batman” you screamed, making him go even harder and faster. “Y/N” he replied with just as loud of a moan as you had given him. You grabbed his back and dug your nails in.  
He wanted to see you on top of him now so he grabbed your hips and fell back onto the bed keeping himself inside of you the whole time. One hand finding its way to your piercing covered in your wetness now and played with it while also rubbing his fingers down a bit more to rub your clit. His other hand found its way to your breast, placing your piercing there between his pointer finger and thumb squeezing and playing with it gently as to not hurt you, it wouldn’t have but you liked how sweet he was being. You start moving up and down on top of him, digging your nails into his chest harder with each move you made; you were so close to coming you could feel yourself ready to explode. He looked up at you with a huge grin on his face watching your breasts bounce with the rest of your body. He was close too. Rubbing your clit harder and faster to make you ride him the same, he wanted you to feel the explosion you both had coming up together. You both let out a scream of pleasure at the same time as you could feel him fill you up and he could feel you soaking wet now.  
You climbed off him leaving one leg over his hips as you rubbed your fingers across his chest smiling at the marks you had left with your nails.  
He reached up from where he had his hand on your back and rubbed his fingers up your back to your hair where he wrapped his fingers up in it pulling you back so he could look at your face.  
“I guess if I’m Batman and you like scratching so much, you can be Catwoman.”  
You smiled up at him kissing his lips so sweetly as you looked back at the television to see the movie was over.  
“Well Batman, do you want to watch Batman Returns?” You asked him smiling cause he knew exactly what you meant.  
“We can, but that Catwoman is nowhere as sexy as you are Y/N.” He replied kissing your forehead.  
You got up legs wobbly for a second and took out Boondock Saints to put in Batman Returns, pressing play, before laying back down in bed with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D
> 
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posten on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D  
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posted on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...


End file.
